Sulphur
by Bloody Mourning
Summary: When a Ghost finds a large pile of remains, he discovers he might have gotten more than he expected.
1. chapter 1

**_Note: This may or may not be a one-shot, and was mostly just to vent._** **_Depending on reviews and follows i might make a followup to this._**

 _Old Russia : Cosmodrome_

Ghost had been wandering the world for years, they had seen many lands. From the European Dead Zone, to the moon and back, but there was something that drew them here, to a land surrounded by a sea of rusted car's, but it was farther away than this. They saw a shallow ravine with a small cave in it, a strong Light coming from within, they entered the cave entrance and saw a small tunnel, with its stalactites and stalagmites piercing the ceiling and floor, with a melodious rythm of dripping water. After a few minutes of delving deeper and further into the cavern they saw gravel and what appeared to be broken stalactites, he found a form of heavily modified toy gun, with rusted metal plating, a form of sawn off cartridge, just barely resembling a Glock. A few feet away was a small, worn and decayed humanoid bones that had black, raggedy cloth and metallic plating on it, and alongside it, just next to an arm bone, was a small, animal skeleton. The Ghosts plating had flown off and surrounded a glowing, blue field, there was a flash of light, and then nothing.

On the ground lay an eleven year old child donned in dark gray cloth, with minor armor plating placed on the shoulders and joints, the heavily modified gun seemed more polished and sturdy, with a dark black body and a large solid peice of metal surrounding the barrel and iron-sights.

"Oh.." Said the Ghost "Oh no..." Continued the metallic apparition of Light, something _must_ have went wrong. Maybe they chose incorrectly, but why would the Light choose a _child_ to be a Guardian? They continued to think, but then he saw how the child was calmly hugging a cat _. "Cat?!_ this is impossible! There was no presence of another life nearby, unless.. Oh dear..." The Ghost thought to themselves. Had they also revived their pet? Or a stray they had with them before their death?

They had dropped to the stone floor out of confusion, to which prompted several sniffings from a small, light gray cat with a tiger like pattern of darker gray with green eyes. "Hey." Asked the Child after gently nudging the cat away. "Are you dead?" To which in response, the Ghost had sputtered back to life, "No!" Shouted the Ghost "Look. You've been dead for a _long_ time, so things have changed. But we need to leave, this is Fallen territory." Continued the Ghost, the kid simply picked up his "toy" gun and began to push away stone and gravel in search of _something._ After a few moments of digging, he had found a fifty caliber magizine for his gun, and a peice of cloth which was used as a form of clothing item for the cat. As they began to slowly ascend from the cave, the Child asked "What are you? And what are 'Fallen'?" W hile they continued scale up from the slippery stone and thin gravel, Ghost had replied with "Im a Ghost, more importantly, im your Ghost. And Fallen are ruthless scavengers and pirates, they once had an empire, but for more information you'd need to find a Cryptarch or someone who knows about their history." Several times the cat had bolted on forwards to scout ahead, and then wait for the Child and the "Ghost" to reach them. Or atleast until the Kid bolted upwards to the cat and grabbed it, hoisting the cat into their arms and scolding them. When they finally exited the cavern, the Child and the cat witnessed the remnants of their time, a border of rusted car's along an empty shallow ravine, with smooth, acid rain etched stone walls sprinkled with gravel, sand and yellow tinged grass. "What happened after all this time?" The Child mumbled to themselves, it had been very, _very_ long time since their death. " ﾓㄩи ﾚбｻɬ ЩﾚЯ!" Yelled a deep, chattery voice.

They were found..


	2. Awakening

Fallen, violent and malevolent creatures from the darkness. This race was once part of a proud utopia, free from pain and suffering. That is until their collapse, and since then they became pirates. Pillaging planets for resources and engaging in fights with their own race. And right now on top of a short cliff stood one, a Dreg. weak and with only two limbs and little armor, staring down a child with a spiked pistol that seemed to crackle with energy slightly, and a little dagger with a stubby tan hilt, but with the sharpest blade that could easily cut unprotected skin and tissue. And with the child's beginners equipment and a scrounged up gun from potentially centuries ago, there was a high risk of death for them and their Ghost. The kid would raise their gun at them, their inexperience with actual combat showing through. Clear, crisp shots were heard as the child fired at the alien, their cat running alongside them as the Dreg pulled out their own gun and fired bullets made of raw electrical energy, which were sent whizzing by them, heating the air as they flew. "Holy crap is that one of those Fallen things you talked about earlier?" The child shouted while taking cover behind a stone outcrop and firing rounds blindly in the direction of their attacker. Eventually a loud _Crack!_ could be heard as a bullet had found its mark in the Dregs leg, its painful screeching would echo along the stone canyon where more similar sounding screeches and hisses could be heard not too far away. A single bullet was shot again from the child's gun, causing the Dreg to crumple down to the stone floor. A series of heavy footsteps could be heard running towards them as a four-limbed being with similar size and stature to the Dreg came rushing forth with long swords that crackled with electricity. The kid turned around and tried to step out of the way but was too late as a sword cleaved through a section of their shoulder, narrowly missing their neck, tears welled up in their eyes from the searing pain from their injury. They'd fall on their shoulder before their cat would hiss and run up to the Vandal and jumping onto its face, clawing open their neck with a swipe of blue light. The alien collapsing in on itself as its neck sprayed blood and ether unto the ground. "We n-need to get to safety." The child would say in a pained voice as if speaking to the cat. "G-ghost thing, do you know a place nearby so I can rest..?" With a slow breath, they'd add "Please..?" In a few short seconds, the diamond shape of the Ghost would materialize, the case twisting and moving about erratically as they scanned the area. "There's a small ship nearby that's owned by Guardians." They'd state "If you can get up we can reach them in a couple of minutes." The child would struggle for a few minutes before balancing onto the stone outcrop and picking up one of the swords that were stained with their blood, and they'd use it as a cane to support them as they walked. Normally they could climb up the ledges, but because of their shoulder, much of their means of moving along faster were slowed. They walked through a field of snow and leafless trees after wandering in the direction that they were told, sometimes the treeline would thicken up into an ocean of bare trees and shrubs. A figure appearing in the distance that looked like an arrowhead of sorts, and another smaller shape near it that looked like a person. They'd call out to them for aid and the shape would run towards them shaping into a steel grey-cloaked person with a tan rebreather and yellow visor, their armor also looking tan and albeit a bit bulky in some areas, it would still be easy to move around in.

"What in the hell..?"


End file.
